I May Be Bad, But I'm Perfectly Good At It
by thelilacfield
Summary: He misses Blaine, like his wild curls and golden eyes and olive skin are the air he breathes, a needed entity just for him to live, day by day. He just wants his baby back.


**Warnings: **Daddy!Kink, Daddy!Kurt, Baby!Blaine

**A/N:** Title taken from _S&M_ by Rihanna. Written for Bobbi as her reward for being a good girl and doing her English homework.

* * *

I May Be Bad, But I'm Perfectly Good At It

The pillow is cold when Kurt curls his arms around it, wishing it was the warm body of his fiancé rather than a simple cushioning, swathed in white and fading with his rich scent. He misses Blaine, like his wild curls and golden eyes and olive skin are the air he breathes, a needed entity just for him to live, day by day.

He just wants his baby back.

Sleep is a long time coming, but he finally drifts off only to fall into that strange state between sleeping and waking. There are hands on his skin, lips on his bare shoulder, but it's almost an ethereal presence, the brush of a butterfly's wing. But then comes the bite to his shoulder, and with the spike of arousal comes a sharp pain, and that's it, this is all real, Blaine's back here and squirming into bed with him, kissing slow, wet trails down his bicep and up to his chin, rubbing his cheek against his stubble.

"Missed you, baby," Kurt breathes, hooking his fingers beneath Blaine's chin and pulling him up for a quick but fairly dirty kiss, Blaine's breathing heavy and eyes wide and dark when he breaks away. "I missed my baby."

"Missed you too, daddy," Blaine whispers, voice pinched with need and a lilting innocence in his words that never fails to make Kurt's stomach twist up hotly. "But I was a naughty boy. I-I thought about you on the plane, and I wanted you, and you weren't there, but I was bad and I didn't ask for permission before I was…_touching _myself. I was a bad boy."

Blaine's lip quivers and Kurt is up on his knees quickly, cupping his face gently between his hands, stroking his thumbs over Blaine's cheekbones. "You're not a bad boy, sweetie," he assures him softly. "You're a very good boy for telling daddy you did a naughty thing. Are you very sorry for doing it, baby?"

Blaine nods frantically, the tears glittering in his eyes and loose curls bouncing, eyes round and wide and filled with silent pleas, and the hint of mischief behind the acting that's all his Blaine, outside of their pretty little game. "I'm very sorry for being naughty, daddy," he says, voice constricted with sadness. "Please don't punish me, daddy." Behind the fear, Kurt sees the spark in Blaine's eye, knows how much he likes those occasions when Kurt is forced to hold him down and punish him.

"Not tonight, baby, I promise," he says gently, ruffling Blaine's hair and dragging the fingers of one hand over the bite mark Blaine's left, blooming into a bruise on his shoulder. "But you should show daddy how sorry you are, baby."

Blaine nods frantically again, sliding his shaking hands down Kurt's bare chest, pulling his underwear down and slithering down the bed to plant tentative kisses over Kurt's thighs and hipbones, nervous and butterfly-gentle, softly licking over the head of his cock. Kurt grits out a groan, hand falling to the back of Blaine's head, pressing him carefully down, just a little. "Just like that, baby. _Ohh_, keep going. Such a good boy for daddy."

"I just want to make my daddy feel good," Blaine whispers into the scorching darkness, eyes bright with potential when he meets Kurt's, cheeks still glittering with tear tracks and lips swollen and reddened, a thin string of saliva connecting his mouth to Kurt's cock. He looks positively obscene, and yet the innocence is still there, and Kurt's groan as he wraps his fingers through Blaine's hair and pushes him back down onto him, pressing his hips upwards to sink even deeper into the tight molten heat of Blaine's perfect mouth.

"You do make daddy feel good, I promise," he growls, voice low and hitching with each swirl and press of Blaine's tongue. "You're so good, baby. Keep going, just like that, ooh _fuck_." He can't help it when he comes, spilling into Blaine's throat as his baby hums contentedly around his cock. "Come on, baby, swallow it all. Be a good boy for daddy."

Blaine obeys, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand when he pulls off, smiling up Kurt and still looking so innocent. "I'm a good boy," he says triumphantly, and perhaps a little too smugly.

"You are a good boy, baby, _such _a good boy," Kurt whispers with a slight smirk, tracing feather-light touches delicately over Blaine's skin. "Come here and sleep next to me. I've missed you so much. I love you, baby."

Blaine quickly sheds his clothes and crawls into his arms, pressing immediately up against him with a contented sigh. "My daddy," he breathes happily, each exhale brushing over the back of Kurt's neck. "I love you too."

* * *

Hope you all enjoyed it, and if you did, please let me know! :)


End file.
